coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8100 (8th April 2013)
Plot Paul's furious that Eileen's gone behind his back and told the Station Manager that he's not ready to return to work. At the anniversary dinner party, Rob flirts with Deirdre who's in her element. When Rob insists they all try his home-made punch, Peter leaves, fed-up. Stella calls to see Dev. He tells her about the post mortem and wonders how on earth he's going to tell Asha and Aadi. Stella comforts him. Tim tells Anna and Faye that he's moving into the flat above the Corner Shop. Faye's thrilled. Hayley, Izzy and Beth call at No.9 and apologise to Fiz for the way they treated her. After some persuasion and with Tyrone's encouragement, Fiz agrees to return to her old job. Eileen admits to Paul that she's scared stiff of his returning to work and that since the Rovers fire she has constant nightmares that he might die because of his job. Dev tells Stella he's got to organise Sunita's funeral. Stella promises him that she and Karl will be there in support. Stella returns home and tells Karl about the results of Sunita's post mortem. As Karl realises that he's off the hook and that the police think Sunita started the fire and pulled out her own ventilator tube, he's flooded with relief. Dev talks to Asha and Aadi about their mum's funeral. Anna asks Dev not to rent out the shop flat to Tim as she doesn't want him nearby but Dev refuses as he needs the income. Anna's thwarted. Paul explains to Eileen how fire-fighting is his life and he can't give it up, but Eileen's adamant that she can't live with the fear of never knowing if he'll come home alive or not. They cling to each other, their relationship on the rack. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *Station Manager - James Masters Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Community Fire Station - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul is furious with Eileen for interfering and explains that firefighting is his life and he can’t give it up; Stella catches Karl making his escape; Dev talks to the twins about their mum's funeral; and Rob flirts with Deirdre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,130,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes